


You Know I Miss Your Body

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, But not full on kissing, Cheating, Clubbing, Confessions, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Beta Read, Platonic Kissing, Sad, Self-Hatred, Strong Friendships, Unhealthy Relationships, a lot of crying, but not really, idk it's pretty sad but not really bc idk how to write sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: [WY 8:09]still sad?[MG 8:10]yeah[WY 8:13]wanna hang?my treat
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> Hope you enjoy this mess  
> Lmk what you think  
> Have a good day/night and stay hydrated, bye♥️
> 
> (Title: Robin Schulz & Nick Jonas; Right Now)

[MG 7:30]  
 **hey**  
 **hi**  
[7:40]  
 **yeosang** **?**  
 **answer me please**  
 _seen_

Mingi sighs, dropping his phone next to his head on his bed. He lets his body fall backwards, groaning when he hits the mattress a little too harshly. He doesn't know why he is still trying. He texted Yeosang a dozen times only to be left on read, again.

Mingi sighs again, deeper.

Yeosang was his everything and now he was gone, out of his life without even telling him. Well, he did tell him, but that's not enough for him. Telling someone that you need space and that you need to take a break over a text is not something that could be even close to enough.

Now that he thinks about it, they have been struggling for a while. Their relationship wasn't perfect but what relationship is perfect? He did his best to keep them together but Yeosang was very clearly already over him. And it hurt, it hurt like nothing else in the world.

He loved Yeosang, and still does.  
Yeosang still means the world to him.

Buzzing next to his head makes him jolt up and he quickly takes his phone.

[WY 8:05]  
 **hey**  
 **what's up?**

Mingi sighs in disappoinment, opening the conversation with Wooyoung. He doesn't know what he was expecting. Yeosang? How absurd. The older probably hates him, for a reason that Mingi will never figure out.

[MG 8:07]  
 **hey**  
 **nothing** **really**  
 **you?**

He lies down again, this time slower as he waits for Wooyoung to reply. Maybe he will finally think about something else than this awful separation he is going through at the moment.

[WY 8:09]  
 **still sad?**

Mingi chuckles.

[MG 8:10]  
 **yeah**

He locks his phone, letting it rest next to his head again. It's so quiet and empty now. He misses the loud laughs and heavenly singing that used to ring through his apartment. It always calmed him down and made him happy, now he's just broken and alone, locked in a dark room with his own thoughts. He looks over when his phone buzzes again, lazily opening the conversation.

[WY 8:13]  
 **wanna hang?**  
 **my treat**

Mingi smiles. Maybe getting out on fresh air will make him think less about Yeosang. Though he's pretty sure that is impossible.

[MG 8:14]  
 **kay**  
 **pick me up?**

[WY 8:14]  
 **sure**  
 **be there in a sec**

Mingi stands up from his bed, grabbing his jacket and keys before heading out. He waits outside his apartment building, looking out for Wooyoung. He smiles when he finally sees the younger's figure approaching him with fast steps.

"Hey."

Wooyoung greets him, stepping closer to wrap his arms around him. Mingi welcomes him in his own embrace, squeezing him tightly. Wooyoung giggles, pulling back so he can take a breath, and get on their way. They walk for a while, stopping every now and then to decide on where they should stop to have something.

"Want a drink?"

Wooyoung asks, looking up at Mingi with big and hopeful eyes once they approach one of the local night clubs. Mingi chuckles, ruffling Wooyoung's hair. He should agree. He hasn't had a drink in months and he knows it can clear his mind. He isn't planning on getting drunk anyway. He hates being drunk and not really in control of his body and mind.

"Sure."

The older answers after a while, taking a step forward to enter the club, the bright neon letters showing pretty colors. Wooyoung slips in first, wrapping his hand around Mingi's wrist to pull him through the crowd of people to the bar.

They sit down, quickly ordering and getting into a conversation. It's very obvious Wooyoung is trying his best to not talk about Yeosang and Mingi, even though he knows Wooyoung wants to, appreciates that he doesn't.

He wants to turn off. He wants to take his brain through a wash and let it rest for a little while.

He takes a sip, continues talking, shifts closer to hear Wooyoung better, then takes another sip and rests his head in his hand. He looks at Wooyoung with hooded eyes, eyeing his face. He said he doesn't want to get drunk but he may be getting very close to crossing that line.

Soon enough he's holding his almost empty third bottle, sitting so close to the younger man he can feel his breath on his skin as he speaks. Wooyoung's words and voice slowly die down and his eyes drift lower, setting on Mingi's lips.

He leans in closer, his eyes glancing back into Mingi's and then back to his lips but he presses his together in a thin line when Mingi turns his head to look a different direction. He suddenly gets up, his legs a little wobbly. Wooyoung smiles a little, looking up at him with a curious look. Mingi turns back, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up. Wooyoung stumbles and giggles, following Mingi to the dance floor. They stand there, almost in the middle, the 10 centimeter difference very obvious between them now.

Wooyoung laughs, crossing his arms on his chest as he watches Mingi lose himself in the feeling of the music, the low tune and beat of Love My Way by Psychedelic Furs vibrating through them both. The smile on his face gets softer and softer, his eyes shining with adoration for the older boy.

He moves to match Mingi, his movements slower and more controlled compared to the older. Mingi then slows down, stepping closer to Wooyoung's figure as the song changes to something way slower. All I Want by Olivia Rodrigo, his favorite.

Wooyoung gulps thickly and Mingi pulls him into an embrace. The younger sighs, dropping his head on Mingi's shoulder and wrapping his arms around him as they sway around.

The act itself is innocent and to Mingi definitely friendly, his drunk mind made him clingier than usual, but Wooyoung feels his heart hammer in his chest. He can't deny his feelings for Mingi any longer and the older's actions hurt him, knowing that he will never be the one Mingi loves and desires. He's happy for him, obviously.

Mingi deserves the best and Yeosang is one of the best people in the entire world. They belong together and Wooyoung would be overjoyed if Yeosang returned to Mingi but it hurts him.

He holds Mingi very close to his heart, Mingi is his best friend and the love of his life that he will always long for. He wants Mingi, he wants to hold him and be held by him. Hold his hands, kiss him whenever he pleases and call him his but he knows he can't. Mingi is Yeosang's, even if the older is not present, he knows they still love each other.

He sighs again, cuddling deeper into Mingi's body. He wants to savour the feeling of the older for as long as he can before he pulls away and they have to separate. Suddenly Mingi pulls back and his hands slide down to Wooyoung's waist. The younger pulls back, looking up into Mingi's hooded eyes. He knows he's drunk.

He's not aware of what he's doing. So when Mingi leans down to press their lips together, Wooyoung doesn't move away. He has wanted this for so long, and it feels so wrong because he knows he shouldn't, Yeosang, but it also feels so good. Mingi's eyes fall shut and he turns his head, stopping in his movements.

Wooyoung pauses as well, his hands now set on Mingi's chest.

He should stop Mingi. He should pull back, tell Mingi that they are going home and let him sober up and think about what he has done but he doesn't. He's enjoying it and as much as he knows how much of a bad person that makes him, he's still doing it. Mingi's hands feel so soft on his skin and his lips taste so sweet, it's addicting.

Mingi then pulls back and Wooyoung's heart skips a beat, thinking Mingi will get mad. But he doesn't, his cheeks flush and he shakes his head, frowning. He apologizes, his hands slowly leaving Wooyoung's waist but the younger quickly shakes his head, pulling him back.

Mingi yelps but he doesn't pull away, he cups Wooyoung's cheeks, returning the kiss. Wooyoung's legs are slightly shaking, his whole mind clouded with Mingi. It takes hours for him to get drunk but Mingi is a light drinker, even though he says he isn't a few drinks in he was already babbling nonsense.

So he knows that he shouldn't be doing this. Mingi doesn't know that they're kissing. Or, he does but he would never do that if he was sober. It's wrong, he feels like he's taking advantage of the older's drunk self. It's only when their lungs begin to burn that they pull back, panting. Mingi looks up into his eyes, his own slowly beginning to tear up. Wooyoung quickly shakes his head, pulling Mingi closer to wrap his arms around him.

The older apologizes again, quietly sobbing into Wooyoung's clothing and bare neck. The shorter shushes him, panic taking over. He can't help but feel this is all his fault and if he really thinks about it, it is. He caused this, if only he had pulled back and stopped Mingi from doing this when Mingi first leaned in, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

If he didn't text Mingi in the first place they wouldn't be here right now. He didn't know what he was doing, one hand was typing and the other one was already picking out his outfit because he knew Mingi would say yes.

As he's holding Mingi he notices, in the low light of the dance floor, Mingi's phone light up in his back pocket. Without a second thought he reaches for it, looking at the notification on his screen.

They did this often, exchanged phones before returning them and giggling at the things they have done to each other, so when he takes it, Mingi doesn't look up or tell him not to take it. He keeps his head in the same place, hiccups forcing their way out of him.

He reads the text on the screen, his eyes squinting before tearing up.

[YS 10:35]  
 **i don't think we should see each other anymore**  
 **i'm** **really sorry**  
 **you did nothing wrong**  
 **i hope we can talk some day so i can explain myself**  
 **i'll** **come get my things tomorrow**  
 **i love you and** **i'm** **sorry**

Wooyoung locks the phone, the darkness making his reflection visible on the screen. He lets his hand rest on Mingi's back, rubbing it comfortingly. The older pulls away after a while, wiping his eyes while looking down at Wooyoung. He smiles slightly but honestly and Wooyoung's heart melts.

He doesn't have to feel wrong and guilty anymore, right? He can tell Mingi about his feelings when they are alone again, right? He can get this off his chest. But he can't just admit his feelings after years and years of trying to but not being able to because Mingi began dating someone, right?

But Yeosang has clearly chosen his path and that path doesn't cross Mingi's. He doesn't blame him for falling out of love though. He knows it's possible and very easy, and if Mingi wants a shoulder to cry on while he recovers from the separation, he's more than happy to be just that.

"Wanna go home?"

Mingi asks with his voice a little slurry and heavy, snapping Wooyoung back into the moment. He's still smiling, his face suddenly looking sleepy and even more adorable. Wooyoung nods, his heart skipping a beat when Mingi reaches for his hand to take it in his own. He looks at their hands, a shaky breath leaving his lips. The gesture is, yet again, very friendly from Mingi's side but for Wooyoung, it's way, way more.

Especially now, knowing that when they get home and Mingi finally reads the messages Yeosang sent him himself, and he realizes his situation he will have only Wooyoung there with him to calm him down. He follows Mingi outside the building, shivering as the cold wind blows through their hair and their way - too - light - clothing - for - this - weather and then they make their first step, making their way to Mingi's apartment again.

Wooyoung smiles a little, squeezing Mingi's hand, their fingers aren't intertwined but it's enough for him. Only a few more minutes and maybe he can finally get what he's been wanting for years.


	2. Forget Who You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here :/  
> Idk I don't like it  
> Lmk what you think
> 
> (Title: One Direction; If I Could Fly)

Wooyoung pushes the heavy front door of Mingi's apartment complex open, letting the older step in first and following short behind. They stumble towards the elevator, Wooyoung convincing the older on not taking the stair in the state he is currently in.

They step inside the elevator once it arrives, their hands still warming up each other's. It makes Wooyoung's insides melt a little. The older's hand covers his perfectly and it warms him up just right in the cold weather.

He turns to look at the other, seeing that he looks like he might pass out soon and he only prays for them to reach their floor before he actually does.

Just as he looks at Mingi who has rested his head against one of the mirrored walls a _ding_ rings in his ears, signaling that they have finally reached their floor. They slowly step out, Wooyoung holding Mingi up the best he can and squeezing his hand to keep him awake.

He looks up after a minute of walking, wanting to search for Mingi's apartment but stopping dead in his tracks once he looks down the hall instead, making Mingi do the same.

"What is it?"

Mingi's voice comes out whiny and he frowns at Wooyoung. The younger stands frozen in place, his eyes glued on Yeosang, who is leaning against one of the walls with his arm. The older is standing close by the front door of Mingi's apartment, his phone in hand and face looking worried.

Wooyoung's lack of words makes Mingi look his way, his eyes widening upon seeing the other man. He parts his lips to talk but closes his mouth once Yeosang turns around to look at them. The older's eyes shine and he almost drops his phone as he quickly makes his way towards the two, lips pressing together in a thin line.

He throws his arms around Mingi's shoulders, almost sobbing into his shoulder. He pulls back after just about a minute, studying Mingi's face with a small smile and teary eyes.

"God, I was so worried about you, why didn't you pick up any of my calls?"

Yeosang questions, and Wooyoung's heart skips a beat, remembering that he silenced Mingi's phone so it won't bother his already aching head.

He's such a bad person.  
Why is he like this?!  
He's ruining not only his but also Mingi's life with his behavior.  
Mingi doesn't deserve this and neither does Yeosang.

Yeosang sighs, his head slowly turning when he notices Wooyoung's figure standing close from the corner of his eyes. He smiles at him, making him feel bad for what he wanted and still sort of wants to do. God, what is wrong with him? Thinking about him confessing while the love of his love's life is standing right in front of them.

Yeosang's eyes then trail lower, his face softening even more when he notices how Wooyoung is still tightly holding Mingi's large hand in his smaller one, fingers intertwined and thumb running over his.

He looks back up at Mingi who's lips are parted again as if he wants to say something but he's silent, looking afraid but happy. Yeosang gently strokes his hair with the upmost care, sighing and nodding his head with a quiet hum.

"He'll treat you better."

He says, his voice barely above a whisper. He looks so sincere it makes Wooyoung's stomach turn. The oldest then steps back and clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck nervously while looking around.

"I'll get my things... later."

Is the last thing he says before walking around them and making his way to the elevator. Mingi reaches out with his free hand, wanting to call his name but for some reason not being able to. His fist closes around thin air, falling back to his side.

He watches as Yeosang disappears into the elevator and leaves, his heart shattering. What is going on? Why did Yeosang say the things he did? _What?_ He slowly turns back after a moment of nothing but searching around in his mind, making his way towards his apartment.

He lets go of Wooyoung's hand, making him sigh sadly as he unlocks his door and opens it wide. The two boys enter Mingi's apartment, awkwardly standing in the middle of the hall before moving into the older's bedroom. They sit on the bed, nothing but pure silence shared between them.

Mingi lays his head in his hands after a while, sighing deeply. The alcohol is slowly starting to wash away, bringing him a painful headache. He looks confused and disappointed, it hurts to see. Wooyoung's heart clenches, this is his fault. If only he hadn't texted Mingi and asked him to hang out.

Nothing would happen.

Maybe he would even get back with Yeosang.

The thought makes his breath catch in his throat. He feels like he tore them apart and that it is his fault that they are not together anymore.

His attention is back on Mingi when the older pulls out his phone, lighting it up only to be met with a number of text messages and missed calls from Yeosang.

Wooyoung can't even imagine how scared he must've been when Mingi wasn't picking up any of the calls and just not responding in general.

Mingi's other hand falls down to rest on his knee and he takes in a sharp breath. It breaks Wooyoung apart once he sees tears shining in his eyes and then rolling down his cheeks.

The older softly calls out his name, making him scramble closer. Mingi lays his phone on the bed after locking it, wrapping his arms around his best friend and quietly sobbing into his shoulder.

"What did I do wrong, Woo ah..."

Mingi sobs, shaking in Wooyoung's arms.

"Why does everyone hate me?"

He whispers and Wooyoung's heart breaks into million pieces because of his words. He wants to tell him that it's not true and that _he_ loves him but he can't. Mingi trusts him and takes him as his best friend, someone very close but not close enough.

He doesn't want to ruin the friendship they have just because of his stupid feelings. He has to focus on making Mingi happy after such a hard break up and comfort him until he's sure he is okay.

Mingi then rests all of his weight on Wooyoung, making him fall back onto the bed with a groan. The older holds him tighter, becoming more and more clingy. This only meant one thing and that was that the older was tired and almost sleeping.

And Wooyoung isn't surprised.

He drank a lot and tired himself out on the dance floor and then almost passed out in the elevator, so he understands. It doesn't take long until Mingi's breathing slows down, his body resting on Wooyoung's for the most part as they shift a little to have more space and lay comfortably on the bed.

The younger bravely moves one hand to Mingi's hair, gently running his fingers through the soft locks. It feels nice. But everything would feel way better if Mingi was sleeping on him because he was tired and wanted to cuddle and not because he just got broken up with and was too tired and weak to be awake.

Everything would feel better if Mingi felt the same he does. Everything would be so much better if Mingi wasn't crying because he misses Yeosang. It would be better if he wasn't crying at all.

Tears prick at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. He can't help himself and let a small sob escape, all of his feelings overwhelming him. He's not strong enough for this.

And it's all his fault, yet again.

Mingi doesn't deserve to hurt like this. He was being selfish, wanting to be with Mingi was his first mistake. Did he break his relationship with Yeosang? Does Yeosang think they're together now? Why can't he figure anything out?

He isn't dense or stupid but why is everything so damn hard to understand lately.

As his hot tears continue to stream down his cheeks he looks down at Mingi's calm face, his sobs and tears calming down slowly. He is so lucky to have a best friend like him, someone so caring and selfless like Mingi, and he has to ruin it by wanting more.

"I love you, Mingi," Wooyoung whispers, knowing the older can't hear him but needing to say it anyway. His heart feels lighter now. It feels like he had to finally let those words leave his mouth to breathe properly. "I really, really do." He adds, looking away for a quick second to search for his jacket that got lost on the way into Mingi's bedroom.

He has to leave soon. He wouldn't be able to leave or keep himself together if he stayed. Yeosang is also probably coming over in a few hours to get his things so he shouldn't be here. Maybe they'll figure things out when he comes.

The weight of Mingi's head suddenly disappears from his chest and he looks back, frozen and wide eyed. Mingi stares at him with raised eyebrows, his mouth slightly opened. How did he not notice that he's awake? God, why is he so stupid.

"Are you serious?"

Mingi asks and Wooyoung's heart skips a few beats, his hand falling down from Mingi's hair. The older's tone isn't mean but curious. He doesn't sound disappointed or judgemental but interested in what Wooyoung is going to say next.

He nods after a while of not making a single sound or gesture and sits up the best he can.

"I, Mingi, I'm sorry,"

He blurts out, feeling his eyes tear up again. This is too much. He needs to go home, soon. Mingi is still looking at him with that look of his, making Wooyoung even more nervous and careful with his answers and sentences.

Years of secretly loving Mingi and now he fucks up?

He looks up into the older's eyes, wanting to shift closer and hug him. Hold him in his arms forever and just hope that Mingi will eventually love him back.

"I know you don't want to get into a relationship, especially now and, I'm so sorry, Mingi, I'm truly sorry..."

Wooyoung breathes out shakily. It hurts. It hurts so bad. He didn't expect him confessing his feelings for the other man just after he gets broken up with and sitting on his bed at almost three in the morning. And yet, here he is, doing exactly that.

"Sorry for what?"

Mingi speaks up after long minutes of hurtful silence, making Wooyoung tremble. His voice sounds so rough but soft at the same time.

"Having feelings for you."

Wooyoung whispers, his voice weak as his throat closes on him. Mingi scoffs and the younger's heart breaks even more. Is he making fun of him? He's not surprised but does he really sound that ridiculous? He freezes when the older shifts closer, pulling him into his embrace. It warms up Wooyoung's insides, knowing that the other is not mad at him.

His feelings for him don't even matter to him anymore. Mingi still being with him is more important. Romantic feelings are nothing compared to what he feels towards Mingi in other ways.

How he feels towards the older is something no one else could even try to have. Mingi always made him feel calm and safe and as much as he loves him, being able to just keep in touch with him is more than enough for him.

"You don't have to be sorry."

Mingi tells him after a while, pulling back to look at his face properly. He smiles, causing a small smile to appear on Wooyoung's face as well. This is oddly calming. Another tear escapes his eye and Mingi quickly wipes it off his cheek.

"Can... can we still be friends?"

Wooyoung questions quietly and Mingi smiles a little wider, eyes softening as they stare deep into Wooyoung's teary ones.

"Of course," Mingi whispers, leaning a little closer to plant a butterfly kiss on Wooyoung's cheek and then his on forehead in a friendly manner. The younger's eyes flutter close, the warmth of the older keeping him from breaking down again. Mingi treated him so nicely, he doesn't deserve him.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to talk to you ^^


End file.
